First Meeting With 'Lois Lane'
by veldygee
Summary: AU. Every love story has its first meeting. Let's just say this is how Alfred F. Jones meets his 'Lois Lane'. pre-established USUK. Written for USUK Summer Camp 2011.


**Title** : First Meeting With 'Lois Lane'

**Pairing** : Pre-established USUK

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia is not mine

**warning :** grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N :** Hello, Heavel here :D This is written for the USUK summer camp event on USUK community on LJ! XD The prompt for day 1 is 'Hero' so here it is! The superhero AU fanfiction.

Well, just enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"There he is, people of Global City! He is flying through the sky—oh wait? He is waving to us! Freedom Star! Can we ask you a few questions?" yelled the female reporter toward the man that was floating a few hundred meters above him. The floating man was wearing a tight typical superhero suit with stars and stripes symbol on his chest. His blonde hair was shining brightly just like the sun above him. He swiftly flew down to meet the reporter, smiling brightly making the crowds below him cheered and shouted in excitement. Photographers and cameramen quickly took many pictures of the man<p>

The female reporter smiled shyly and her cheeks were bright red now as the famous superhero, Freedom Star was staring at her, eagerly waiting for questions. The reporter blinked her eyes and smiled sensually, moving the microphone she held toward Freedom Star.

"W-well then, Freedom Star, how's your feeling for finally becoming the hero of Global City again?"

"Well, I am so glad that I can still be you guys' hero! It's all my duty to protect you all from the evils and well, only by accomplishing my duty I can feel the happiness—." The mysterious man then looked around the people of Global City that had always been cheering on him. The Freedom Star smiled gently. "—your smiles are my number one source of energy!"

The crowds cheered and clapped their hands. The female reporter smiled dreamily and then asked the next question.

"Next, many people have been wondering about it! Do you have a girlfriend, Freedom Star? Global City is really curious about this information!" asked the reporter excitedly. Freedom Star chuckled and grinned childishly.

"Well, I don't—"All women and girls screamed loudly at this and squealed happily. They began to shout various remarks to the superhero. Freedom Star waved at his fans again that made all of them screamed even louder. "I am too busy with my duty doing my job and I love Global City too much! That's the first reason why I don't have a girlfriend!" finished Freedom Star happily but cheers and screams were ended as a loud echo of tune could be heard throughout the city. The official tune of Freedom Star.

"Oh, that's my calling! I gotta go, citizens!" said Freedom Star and then began to float slowly in the air. The crowds whined in disappointment. The female reporter blinked in astonishment and she quickly looked up at the floating hero.

"F-Freedom Star! Before you go, do you have any last words?" asked the reporter for the last time. Freedom Star crossed his arms thoughtfully, frowning but in seconds, his face brightened.

"Well, to all citizens of Global City. I love you all and when you are in trouble, just call for me, the Freedom Star and I will be there! Because I am everyone's personal hero! See you again!" said the superhero loudly. He gave the citizens of Global City a small salute with his 2 fingers and then he flew fast like a jet, leaving behind the cheering crowds.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones sighed tiredly as he entered the space of his small flat. His blue eyes that were hidden partially with spectacles wandered around the lonely room and he sighed again. As much as he loved his job, he disliked the loneliness in his flat. The American slipped his outer jacket off, threw it to the coach's direction and then walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink, preferably coke. Well, coke always the best drink to cheer him up.<p>

Alfred searched through his refrigerator and smiled as he found the drink he wanted. Opening the can, he closed the door of refrigerator with his leg and then sipped his drink as he walked back to the living room and plopped himself on the coach. His hand scrambled on the coach and table beside it as he tried to find the TV remote. Oh, there it was. Alfred turned on the TV and was greeted news program and as usual they were talking about Freedom Star, the hero of Global City.

Alfred frowned a bit and then changed the TV to another channel. He was bored with the news about Freedom Star. Many people never got bored with the news, though. Well, it was not like he hated the Freedom Star or something. It was because he already knew all the news from the very first hand since actually he was the Freedom Star.

Yep. Freedom Star, the Global City most famous hero, was actually him. Alfred F. Jones, the local policeman of Global City Police Department. But, no one knew about his alter ego that served as the justice hero as he kept it as a super secret. Even his twin brother, Matthew, didn't know about it although Alfred had feelings that his twin already had his suspicions.

Actually as strong his power was now; he didn't always have this super power and flying ability that made him able to be the Freedom Star. It was all because of a coincidence. Alfred remembered clearly the event 4 years ago, when he was only 18. The high school he attended was having a field trip to the Global City Science Museum. The museum was also served as science laboratory and well, laboratory and high school students were never a good thing.

Gilbert, one of Alfred's friends, was a prankster and a bit of delinquent. He was so harsh, loud and so obnoxious. He loved to put pranks on people and on that day, unfortunately (or fortunately) Gilbert decided to make Alfred as his target. Alfred didn't know what the hell did his friend thought when he did that, but well to make thing short, _somehow _Gilbert was able to sneak on one of the laboratory and stole a strange chemical thing. Alfred didn't know anything about the liquid, but although the liquid had some kind of odd color, Gilbert managed to convince Alfred to drink it.

Crazy, right?

Alfred grimaced as he remembered how his stomach felt like it was burnt when he drank the thing and the pain that coursed through his body. The next thing he knew, he had lost his consciousness and when he woke up a month had passed since the incident that nearly killed Alfred. Gilbert was suspended from school because of the incident but well, Alfred didn't blame him because thanked to Gilbert, he got his super power.

The strange liquid was apparently a mix of some chemical materials that contained some radioactive materials. He didn't know really sure about the contain, but the materials inside it made Alfred's muscles were 100 times stronger than normal and he could lightened his body so he could float and fly and practically became a superhuman just like the hero in comic books!

After graduated from high school, he decided to take law as his major as since he was a child, he always wanted to be the people of justice. He knew about his power, but Alfred himself knew that just like Superman in the comic books, his super power was needed to be kept as a secret. And just like Clark Kent that decided to become a reporter because that was a job where he could keep protecting the justice by revealing the truth, Alfred decided to become a police so he could keep protecting and saving the citizens of Global City. As a police he got an easy access for much confidential information too!

Alfred drank the coke empty and then put the empty can on the coffee table in front of him. The American yawned and stretched his arms. He was sleepy after a tiring day in the city. The young man turned off the TV and then walked to his bedroom, rubbing his stomach. He was a bit hungry but well, skipping dinner for once in a while was alright.

Alfred yawned again, unbuttoning his shirt and then slipped out of his uniform pants. After he was done, he threw himself on to the bed, wearing only his boxers. Alfred put off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, pulling the blanket over him. The young police stared at the ceiling of his room and then hugged the pillow and closed his eyes.

Although he was the hero and days like today was already a routine for him, in the silent of his room he could not help but feel the loneliness.

* * *

><p>Alfred was greeted with his fellow coworker, Kiku Honda, as he came to his job as a policeman the next day. His Japanese coworker smiled politely at him.<p>

"Good morning, Alfred-san."

"Morning, Kiku! Today is a very great day to spend outdoor. Any news?" asked Alfred cheerfully as he took his seat beside the shorter man. Kiku nodded as he looked at a few documents that were on his desk.

"The chief said that we will have a new officer coming from Gotsheer city today. As you know, Francis-san is being placed to another city, so we need a new officer," said Kiku with a polite smile. Alfred nodded in understanding and began to check his own report files.

"Any idea how the new officer look like? Male or female?"

"Well, I just know that the new officer was a male and he was originally from England," replied Kiku again. Alfred nodded his head again. He then asked another question.

"Hmm, who will be his partner? Ludwig?" Kiku shook his head.

"I am not really sure, but it seems that the chief will arrange a new partnership between police officers and from what I heard, you will be his partner as I will be Ludwig-san's new partner. He said it's for strengthen our police department," answered Kiku. Alfred frowned at that. He was not going to be partner with Kiku? That's a bit sad.

"Aww, that's too bad Kiku! You and I made a team!" whined Alfred childishly. "We should keep talking and hanging out together!" Kiku chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. We were a good partner indeed, Alfred-san and I am sure you will make a good team with this new officer too. And we will keep having our game time. You don't need to worry about that," said Kiku calmly. Alfred nodded in agreement and as they ran out of topic, they both decided to work on their tasks. Alfred wondered about his new partner but for now he could only hope that this new guy was going to be as awesome as Kiku.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland scowled as he looked at the crowded streets as soon as he got out from his new apartment. He was not what you called people person and he would never be. Dare to say, he was an anti-social. Why he decided to be a police officer, he didn't even know it. Well, he began to enjoy his job in Gotsheer, but then just his luck indeed, he was sent to work in here by his boss. Arthur gritted his teeth and groaned. Why the bloody hell should the chief choose him? He was fine living in a not-so-big city like Gotsheer. He didn't want to stress himself by living in a big <em>and <em>crowded metropolitan city like Global City! He had only stayed in here for a day, but heck… he already hated the city. It was way too crowded.

Arthur huffed and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. People began to stare at him as he had been standing on the street for 10 minutes, but like heck he cared. Arthur checked his watch and cursed silently. He should make a report to the police chief of this city about his transfer and then he would be partnered with someone—Arthur shivered at this. Oh God. Arthur hoped his new partner would not be someone he detested so much. Someone obnoxious, loud or something. Arthur cringed and kept walking. But, knowing his luck, he would definitely get someone like that.

Arthur stopped at one of the traffic, waiting for the light to change, and took another look at a piece of paper that he held, a map to show him where the police department building was. Arthur shoved the map back into his outer coat pocket and opened his bag to search for a pack of cigarettes. He needed to smoke.

His green eyes kept glancing at the traffic light as he lighted his cigarette. Arthur shoved the lighter into his pocket and huffed the puff of smoke. Smoking always managed to calm him down and made his stress level went down a little.

As the light changed from red to green, Arthur continued his journey. But well, he didn't know that his plan to just get to the police department might take a little 'detour'.

* * *

><p>Arthur cursed mentally as he felt the cold tip of gun on the side of his head and a hand was dragging him far away from the crowd. He gritted his teeth but didn't make any other words. He was officially declared that he hated this city.<p>

It was happened so fast. There was a sound of tires screeching on the road and the next thing he knew, a black van was stopping right next to him on the road in front of the tall building. Then, people that using masks emerged out of hit, bringing rifles and guns. Arthur's eyes widened and he instinctively reached for a gun in his back pocket but before he took a hold of it, one of the men was pointing the tip of his gun at him and then in a blink of eye, Arthur was already held as hostage.

"Don't move or I will shoot you! We need the money, and we will make sure that bastard that called himself a 'hero' will not mess our plan!—" threatened the man in hatred. He then looked at his friends. "—go get the money! I have held a hostage!"

Another robber then came to the one that held Arthur, bringing a rope with him. That man began to tie Arthur with a rope. As the man loosened his hold so that they could tie him up, Arthur used this as a chance to get free. He kicked the man in front of him, but because he had no luck at all, the man behind him seemed to have anticipate this and hit Arthur with the back of his rifle. Arthur groaned in pain and tearing him up a bit.

"I said, don't move, faggot! Just be a good hostage, okay? Good! You bring him to the front of the car. Make sure the police know that we have a hostage so that they should let us go if they want to save him!" said the man and then he gave Arthur to his fellow friend and went inside the building. The other man that now held him tightly with the rope, dragging Arthur to the black van and made him stand like a statue doll. Arthur closed his eyes as he could feel the back of his head throbbing like hell, making his visions all blurry. Damn it!

Arthur didn't know how much had passed while he was being held as hostage by this robbers and he knew that the longer he was held as a hostage, he also lost his dignity and pride. As a police officer, there was no bloody hell he would ever become the hostage! But looked at him now! He could so nothing except standing like an idiot, waiting to be rescued or well, with his luck, waiting to be killed. Why did that robbers were so bloody fast and even chose him as the target? Couldn't they choose someone else? Arthur scowled and glared at the 2 robbers that guarded him. Arthur groaned. He should calm himself down. Nothing would come if he kept complaining. He should think of something to free himself from the 2 wankers.

Arthur looked up as he heard the sound of police sirene. He rolled his eyes. The police just came now? Bloody brilliant! Why they took such a long time—

"Ah, there they are. Five minutes since we started—" Arthur's eyes widened and he mouthed the 'five minutes'. It was impossible it had been only 5 minutes—Arthur flinched as he felt the cold tip of the gun behind his head. Bloody hell.

"Don't move, officers! We have a civilian in our hands! Take a step, and we will shoot him!" yelled one of the robber, threatening the officers. The police just looked at one another, still holding their guns and everything. Threatening always the best thing to do, since the police would not do anything that would threaten the civilians. But wait. Now that these police would remember his face and then would know that he was a fellow policeman, death was not a bad idea. At least it would save him from life-time embarrassment.

Arthur frowned at the idea and then shook his head hardly. Bloody hell! He could not just think of wanting to die! But well, it was either that or dying because of embarrassment—Oh stop it, brain! The Brit closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Yes, that's right. Just calm down. He better thought of a way to free himself.

"We have got the money!"

Or maybe he should just hope for a miracle to come. Arthur glared as the robbers came out from the bank, holding lots of bags that filled with money. Some of them pointed their rifles at the police and also at the people inside the bank; giving a few warning shot and then they quickly entered the big black van, dragging Arthur with him. Couldn't they just free him now?

Arthur was shoved harshly at one of the seat inside the van and he saw in disgust as those robbers began to cheer and kiss the money like crazy people. Crazy people with guns. Never a good thing. Arthur started to struggle from his rope as he looked that they had their attentions elsewhere. The van was beginning to move and the driver shouted at the police to get the fuck off since they had got Arthur. Before Arthur could blink, one of the robbers pulled him and shove his head at the opening window and then pointed the gun at Arthur's head again. Arthur grimaced.

"We have civilian! Get away or we will kill him!" shouted the robber and then he threw Arthur roughly to the back seat again. He then rolled the window up again and cheered with his fellow friends as they had finally robbed the bank and yelled 'yay! We are rich!'

"This is all thanks to you, civilian! The police would not dare to catch us as long as we had you!" said one of the robbers at him, being sickeningly happy. Arthur huffed angrily and then began to struggle in anger.

"Untie me immediately! You have got the money so free me this instant!" shouted Arthur that made one of the robbers hit him hard on the head with the rifle. Arthur groaned in pain and then the man grabbed his hair and pulled it so Arthur was looking at the masked man.

"Don't be rude, civilian. We would not hold you long. We are flying out of this country and then considered yourself _free_," whispered the robber happily, somehow hiding something. The man then shoved Arthur again and laughed.

One by one, they began to take off their masks and smiled like an idiot, hugging and kissing the money they just got again. Arthur glared and swore to himself that when he got away from this, he would definitely find them and made sure the rest of their life would be a living hell. But as quick as he made himself promise to catch the robbers, he realized something that made his body freeze.

These robbers were not stupid and of course they would not so carelessly take off their masks and revealed their true faces. If they dared to do that, it mean simple. They had decided from the very first time to kill Arthur. They would not let someone that had seen their faces alive of course. Oh God. They would kill him. Arthur's eyes widened and he frantically looked around. So that's the hidden message from that man's words. They would definitely kill Arthur.

He should find a way to get out from this van. He could not let these bad guys kill him. Arthur took a deep breath. Calm down. Calm down. He should calm himself so he would not panic. The Brit glanced at his back and gritted his teeth in determination. He would try to untie himself. The only risk was that the man would beat him up until he died. Not so much different with doing nothing. He was good in untying threads anyway. It would not be that different with ropes.

Arthur looked back at the robbers calmly and his hands began to struggle so that the rope would loosen up a bit. The green-eyed man didn't know where these robbers would take him, but well he knew that he didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>Alfred bit his lower lip as he realized that the robbers managed to take a hostage and well, it was not the usual bank-customer hostages, but some random civilian that had been in a wrong place and wrong time. They had planned this. Everyone knew that the police would not shoot them or tried to arrest them when there was a civilian taken as a hostage.<p>

The American heard a shout and a few gun shots and then he looked that the robbers had finished their business in the bank and they began to enter the black van, dragging the hostage with him. The blonde hostage was glaring at the robbers and then he was shoved to the van. The black van drove right to the police barricades and yelled at them to get the fuck off and then one of the robbers shoved the hostage's head through the window, pointing the gun at him.

Alfred looked at the hostage, for the first time taking a good look of him. He had green eyes, blonde hair and thick eyebrows; his face was grimacing in pain. The van drove away fast and Alfred began to run to an alleyway as quickly as possible, didn't explaining much to his surprised co-worker, Kiku.

Alfred ran a few blocks away and then he entered the alleyway and he quickly slipped off his uniform and took of his glasses, revealing a bright blue eyes. Alfred threw his clothes and glasses to somewhere hidden in the alleyway and then he flew off to the sky, faster than a jet.

Freedom Star wandered his blue eyes frantically as he tried to find the black van of the robbers. The hero's eyes widened as he found the exact van that was parked on the street a few blocks away from the crime scene. Freedom Star flew down and landed, quickly looked at the van's inside. There was no one in there. The man cursed and then he looked at the tall building next to him. Damnit. How could he not realize it? A helicopter!

Alfred gritted his teeth as he flew up again.

* * *

><p>The robbers stopped in one of a very tall building and then dragged Arthur and brought the bags of money inside the building while pointing their guns to the people that screamed and then ran away. They entered the building and quickly entered the elevators. Arthur kept calm as he was shoved inside the elevators, his hands was still moving and struggling to get free. Arthur could feel his heart beating so fast. He needed more time.<p>

The elevator lifted them so quickly and in less than 5 minutes, they had arrived at the rooftop. They dragged him out from the elevator and Arthur's eyes widened. There was a helicopter. There were a few men that were guarding the helicopter. They shoved the bags of money inside the helicopter and then one of the robbers turned at him and smiled sadistically. Arthur looked at him carefully as his hands kept moving—there! Arthur could feel the rope loosened up.

"Well, well, here we are. Thank you for your help today! We will fly out from the States!—" he pulled out a gun from his pocket. "And as you have fulfilled your duty, we will give you—Damn! What the hell? Catch him!"

Arthur had landed a fist on that bastard's face and then he began to run away, pulling his gun that was hidden in his clothes, but before he could take it out, one of the robbers shot him at the arm and made him drop the gun. Shit. There went his last chance. He would be killed. He should just pull his gun, not punched the man!

"You have a gun… Who the hell are you?" said the robber that Arthur had punched. The others were pointing their guns at Arthur. The Brit didn't answer and then took several steps backwards but stopped himself as he realized he had reach the edge of the rooftop. Nice. When they shot him, Arthur would fall down from this tall building. That was so brilliant indeed.

"Well, it would not make any differ—" the robber's words were cut off as he was suddenly being punched by something that moved so fast. The next second, that man was already on the floor, holding his stomach and the others were shooting their guns at the flying thing. One by one, they were knocked out. Arthur sighed in relief but well, just his luck _indeed, _one of the robbers was thrown back just a few centimeters from him and although that didn't hit Arthur, that made Arthur lost his balance and indeed fell down.

Arthur gasped in surprise and his green eyes widened in disbelief. Was this all of it? Was he going to die? Was his last day going to be the worst day of his life in which he was taken as a hostage despite the fact that he was a police officer? Arthur gulped as he felt the wind around his body. He hoped that he was going to meet his loving mother in the heaven then. And then, there was a blur of blue color. Arthur's eyes widened even wider and then he could make out a pair of blue eyes that made his breath hitched. The color was so beautiful. Arthur reached his hand upwards unconsciously and then suddenly he didn't feel like falling again.

Arthur blinked blankly and then he gaped as he realized that he was being catch by someone with blue eyes—they were floating! The blue-eyed man that was carrying Arthur smiled in relief and then he floated down carefully. Arthur still gaped in astonishment and shock. What the bloody hell had just happened? The blue eyed man landed on the ground and then slowly, he put Arthur down and smiled gently at Arthur.

"I hope you are alright," said the mysterious man to Arthur. The Brit opened his mouth to say something but well nothing came out and then he felt his legs giving up on him and he fell on his knees, still disbelieving the whole thing, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"H-hey? Did they hurt you? Oh man, you are bleeding!" said the man worried, kneeling on the grounds, checking the wound. "Oh man, you should go to the hospital..."

"W-who are you?" The man stopped and then looked at Arthur, his brilliant blue eyes shone brightly.

"I am Freedom Star, the hero of Global City, well we can chit chat later, I need to take care of the remaining problems—" the man—Freedom Star—said and then he flew upwards again as the paramedics arrived at the scene and then looked after Arthur. The Brit only stared at the flying Freedom Star blankly as he was carried to the hospital.

He definitely needed to find out about this Freedom Star, but first thing first, he was going to make that damn wankers paid to his actions.

* * *

><p>Alfred changed back to his police uniforms as he sighed and wiped the sweats away from his forehead. He was glad he made it in time. The hostage was nearly killed, but well, he was so glad that he could rescue the man. Alfred could see that this man was in shock and he panicked a little as he saw that this man was bleeding because of a gunshot, but when he saw the paramedics came, he felt reliefs. He had succeeded in arresting the robbers too!<p>

Alfred put his glasses on and began to jog his way back to the police department. Alfred wondered about that man's condition, but well he would know about him from the news later. Alfred was a bit surprise, though, as that man didn't know about him. All citizens of Global City knew about him so he was definitely surprise that there was someone that did not. But maybe, that man was not from Global City? Alfred frowned and pitied the man. He bet the man was going to move away from Global City after experiencing such a terrifying things. That was a shame since the man was a bit cute in his opinion. Not like he was gay or something—oh well, alright he was gay and that man did catch his interest especially that green eyes.

Alfred shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and then sighed. Even if the man was staying here, Alfred would not try to hit on him or something. As a superhero, he knew how love could be a dangerous weapon. Lots of superheroes in the comic books had their own damsel in distress and these damsels in distress would always be the target of the villains to lure the hero in their trap. They would always be in constant danger and Alfred would not let anyone in that situation.

* * *

><p>Arthur was out from the hospital the next day after the incident. The chief of the police department, that then realized that he was the new officer, visited him an hour after the incident. When he realized that he was the new officer, the chief had kindly offered him a week off after the incident but Arthur declined it. Arthur was not weak that would get traumatic with that kind of hostage situation. He was not one of the best officer back in the city because of him being a coward.<p>

Arthur took a deep breath and frowned as he looked at his bandaged right arm. He glared at the bandage for a while but then sighed at his idiocy. His glare would not make his arm healed. Arthur then began to walk out from his room in the hospital and when he reached the lobby, he was greeted with the chief.

"Hello, Kirkland. Doing well so far?" asked the Chief casually. Arthur shrugged and nodded, kinda confused with what he should say. "As you insist to still come to work, I have decided to pick you and then I can introduce you officially to your fellow coworkers and especially to your new partner," explained the chief and then he made a motion for Arthur to follow him.

The car ride to the police department was awkward in Arthur's opinion, so the brit sighed in relief when they arrived at their destination. Arthur followed the chief entering the building and scowled as lots of people were staring at him. Oh wait, Arthur forgot that he had became a_ bloody_ star since his face was everywhere on the news. Bloody brilliant!

Arthur was already in a bad mood as the chief finally ushered him inside the room that filled with cubicles. All men inside looked up and immediately stood up straight when they saw the chief. Arthur realized that the chief was so well-respected by his men. But well, Arthur realized that once again he had became the center of attention to the people inside the room.

"Officers, I want to introduce you to someone. He is Arthur Kirkland, the new officer that was transferred from Gotsheer City. As you all know, he was the hostage—" Arthur flinched at the word. "—and as he was shot yesterday, I want you to take care of him. And then, Alfred Jones? "

"He is out, buying coffee, Chief," answered one of the men that. The chief sighed and then nodded. "Tell him to come to my office when he's back. Well, Kirkland I want to talk to you for a bit in my office. The rest of you get back to work."

Arthur nodded and then followed the Chief to one of the glass room. He could still feel the lingering stares on his back and he could hear whispers from around the room. It took all of his self-control to not shout at them to mind their own bloody business.

"Please sit down, Kirkland," said the Chief and Arthur closed the door behind before sat on one of the chair. The chief sat down too and then smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry if they all bothering you with the stares. I know how bothering it is when people stare at you—" Arthur nodded and looked down. Did he look that bothered? The chief continued. "Well, Kirkland, I want to tell you about your partner when you are in the Global City."

"My partner is that Alfred Jones, right?" The chief nodded.

"Yes, but as you can see he is out right now. He is a good officer and I know he can help you around as you are new with the city. Oh, there he is—come in, Jones."

Arthur looked behind as the door was opened and he was greeted with a tall man. He had blonde hair and he was wearing glasses. His eyes widened when it stopped at Arthur. The brit rolled his eyes and scowl. Was there no one that would not stare at him today? The chief offered Jones to sit down. Arthur frowned as he realized that he kept fidgeting like he was nervous or something.

"Jones, this is Arthur Kirkland and he is the new officer. He was the hostage of yesterday's robbery as you know it—" Arthur flinched again. "And he is the new partner assigned for you. Kirkland, meet Alfred Jones, your partner," said the Chief, introducing both of them. This Alfred guy was grinning awkwardly.

"It is Alfred F. Jones, Chief. W-well, Arthur, nice to meet you! I hope you are alright because of yesterday," said Alfred offering his hand. Arthur frowned. This Alfred somehow acted like an awkward teenager. Arthur took Alfred's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure and yes I am fine. Thank you for your concern," replied Arthur at the man, offering a polite smile. Alfred grinned wider. The chief smiled.

"Well then, make sure you tell Kirkland where is his cubicle—and Arthur, if you have anything you need just ask Jones for it. You should help him and give him a tour around, Jones," told the Chief. Arthur wanted to refuse the idea, since although his arm was bandaged, he was not handicapped and he didn't need any 'helps' around. But well, that would be rude and he just nodded and walked out of the chief's room together with Alfred that was smiling awkwardly like an idiot.

Arthur frowned again and he hoped he could manage his ways with his new partner and found out more about Freedom Star.

* * *

><p>Alfred still could not believe that the man he rescued yesterday was actually the new transferred police officer. Alfred wanted to pinch his hand to make sure that this was reality (and he did that) and the American just didn't know what to say to his official new partner. Alfred walked through cubicles and then pointed at one empty cubicle.<p>

"Well, this is your cubicle. It must be—umm hard to work for a while, so I will take care of your paper works—" Alfred offered the small smile, but the man somehow looked annoyed. Alfred gulped. "I will give you a tour around this building and then around the city in 10 minutes. Just wait here, okay Artie?" finished Alfred and Arthur glared at him suddenly.

"Yes, and make sure to note it's Arthur. Not _Artie,_" remarked Arthur harshly that made Alfred flinched. The American laughed awkwardly and quickly walked to his own cubicle nervously.

After he was out of sight, Alfred sighed heavily and gulped as he felt how fast his heartbeat was. Alfred quickly shuffled through his papers and put it into piles as he would work on it later. He still could not believe his luck to meet the man from yesterday. Oh God, what should he do? His secret was saved, right? Arthur didn't know right? Alfred groaned as lots of questions and ifs were filling his head. Alfred took a deep breath and sighed.

Right, why should he panic for these kind of things? He had became Freedom Star for 3 years, and well until now there was no one that knew about his secret and he planned to keep it that way. It was not like Arthur remarked something that might blew Alfred's cover or something. His new partner was like Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert and others. He was just someone that suddenly appeared in his life. He had nothing special and he would never reveal Alfred's secret, of course.

Right. Arthur was like any other people, so Alfred didn't need to worry about his identity being revealed at all. Alfred smiled and then he brought his coffee, walking to Arthur's cubicle. Let's the tour began.

**End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** So, this is kinda a 'prologue' story, but I don't think I would be able to write the continuation because I am kinda not able to write long story. ==a

At first, I didn't plan to write a long one-shot like this (around 6000 words) But yeah, I don't know why but I just kept writing and writing and voila!

Well, no more comment for this.

Please tell me your opinion about this through reviews :D I am really appreciate it! XD


End file.
